


Here For The Pussy

by Triedtobeproductive



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Trial Story Categ, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triedtobeproductive/pseuds/Triedtobeproductive
Summary: Cat turns to a hot guy





	Here For The Pussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I did your thing Shai not finished tho yet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+did+your+thing+Shai+not+finished+tho+yet).



A cat that has no sentience and has only been following their animal instinct has suddenly “understood” and “know” that they can “see”. The cat is perturbed at whatever is happening, it looks down on the floor to see that is has been nibbling at the half-rotting remains of a sardines can that barely has anything inside besides more disgusting insects and bugs. The next thing the cat knew was feeling strangely annoyed and itchy like never before, the cat looked up now only to see there being nothing but trash all around. The cat almost immediately scurried off to the next corner of the lane only to be stopped by another familiar fellow cat that the cat never knew ‘what’ it felt towards it and ‘why’ did the cat even know what to think about how it felt towards it. All of this has started to take its toll on the cat who still couldn’t take hold of its new ‘sentient mind’; as it was about to fall in front of the other cat, another cat has arrived only to leave a millisecond of a look in the direction of the two


End file.
